


开在指尖的花

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Kudos: 3





	开在指尖的花

没有通告的日子里，Sennie一般选择旅游，Léa则喜欢窝在她的小工作室抠乐曲细节。彼此还不太熟的时候，Sennie难免觉得这位外国姐姐太闷了，你看啊，上节目不爱说话，采访又因为语言不流利也很少张嘴，久而久之，网上有流言说Léa不合群不喜欢组合成员，Sennie虽然和Léa不太熟悉，可是她知道这位姐姐绝不是网上说的那样，别问她为什么知道，这是直觉，女性特有的直觉。

渐渐，一年两年三年过去了，Léa在她眼里已经比亲姐姐还亲，Léa的小习惯小脾气她比任何人都清楚，有时候想起以前看到的传言真是会笑得肚子痛。

真实的Léa——不，真实的张艺星是个大大咧咧的姑娘，很马虎，经常忘东忘西，很闹腾，闹那几位年龄最长的姐姐，可是到了Sennie面前，Léa永远都是成熟稳重的样子，对她的撒娇和顽皮回以温柔的拥抱、温柔的呼噜头毛。

Sennie不甘心，很不甘心。大概是因为年龄最小的原因，Sennie经常想试试做姐姐的滋味，尽管组合的姐姐们都让着她宠着她，可那并不是撒娇，Sennie要的是真正的撒娇，有软言软语，有拉长的尾音，如果还有嘟着嘴拽着袖子眨巴着下垂眼，那就再好不过了。

Sennie沉浸在幻想中，虎牙咬着下唇嘿嘿傻笑出声。

“叮咚——”

是Léa！

Sennie几乎冲到玄关，看都不看就给来人一个熊抱，嚷嚷着艺星你总算回来了我好想你，然后后衣领就被揪起来，BaekHee满脸黑线看着她。

“看清楚，是我。”

“……嘁。”Sennie生无可恋从牙缝挤出一个语气词。

真是，臭丫头越来越没礼貌了，“艺星姐还在路上。”等着吧你。

“哦。”

“呀臭丫头我就不是你姐姐吗！”

“是是。”

BaekHee心好痛，她在这个臭丫头眼里越来越没地位了。

“你可以和经纪人姐姐申请去机场接艺星姐，我在精神上支持你。”

BaekHee换好居家服，打开电脑准备来一场德玛西亚。

去机场？接人？脚趾头想想都知道不可能被允许好吗？？？Sennie翻了个白眼，噼噼啪啪向BaekHee传输脑电波。

我当然知道啊，我就是在耍你啊。BaekHee挑挑眉，噼噼啪啪发射脑电波。

烦。年轻的姑娘像无家可归的小奶狗，委屈巴巴缩在沙发上，烦躁的刨头发，一头乌黑的半长头发被她刨的乱糟糟，这种时候，Sennie异常想念Léa。她亲爱的Léa仿佛有治愈的超能力，一两句话，一两个动作，就能让她平静下来，然后赖在Léa 的怀里打瞌睡。

Léa的身上有好闻的奶油味道，Sennie又嗜甜，刚发现Léa有奶油味道的那段时间，她好像抹了强力胶一般，天天黏着Léa，一会儿嗅嗅脖子，一会儿亲亲脸颊，Léa并不反感，总是咯咯笑着接受，笑得一张白嫩小脸变成粉色马卡龙。

Sennie更喜欢了，喜欢的想吃掉这块马卡龙。

Sennie——吴世恩，是说走就走说干就干的女人，某个月黑风高的夜晚，Sennie吃掉了马卡龙。

实际上，这并不在她计划内，但是那天的Léa太可爱了，她愿意用她漂亮的脸蛋发誓，她从来没有见过这么可爱的Léa。

时间点在上一张冬季特别专辑的showcase前一晚，结束排练回到宿舍，Léa随便裹了件外套跑去饮品店买蔓越莓奶昔。首尔的冬天冷的人生无可恋，Léa又是不喜欢系围巾穿高领的人，买完饮料回来，整个人快冻成牛奶冰棍，一边打着哆嗦一边嘟嘟囔囔抱怨鬼天气，一边不忘嘬两口蔓越莓奶昔。Sennie看不下去了，抢走Léa手里的饮料换成暖宝宝，用自己热乎乎的手给Léa冰凉的耳朵取暖。

“这么冷姐姐还买什么奶昔，要喝热咖啡，热咖啡。”

Léa甜甜的笑了，带着一点讨好，“嘿嘿，好喝嘛。”

“好喝也要注意身体，万一感冒了怎么办？”Sennie调高空调温度，又取来毛毯裹在Léa身上，想了想，干脆让Léa坐在自己怀里，轻轻搓着姑娘比奶昔还凉的脸颊。

“不会——”Léa扭着身子找寻舒服位置，找到了便懒洋洋靠着Sennie的颈窝，“我很健康的。”

她扬起脸，灯光下的上目线亮晶晶，她笑的满足，右脸颊有个浅浅的小坑，她吐气如兰，这一小片地方尽是香甜的奶油味道。Sennie顿时口干舌燥，心尖痒痒，被名叫Léa 的小猫挠的发痒。Sennie不敢再看了，挪开目光盯着Léa冻得发红的十根脚趾。

“姐姐明天之后又要回去了吗？”

“嗯，有工作啊。”

她们的事业如日中天，忙起来恨不得原地去世，年初的时候Léa又回国开了工作室，一年里只有打歌期和演唱会能见面，其余时间就像两地分居的恋人，只能依靠电话和网络见见面。

恋人？Sennie被这样的念头吓得心里咯噔一声，她是不是有些得意忘形了，凭着Léa宠她，便自动把自己代入恋人的位置，可是Léa待她又与恋人有什么区别呢？好像没有区别。无论何时她看向Léa，那人准保也在看她，有时候回以羞怯的笑容，有时候则俏皮的冲她眨眼睛，更别说三句离不开“Sennie是我们队里最漂亮姑娘”这件事。Sennie心里是得意的，但还是没底，生怕这些只是Léa无处可发泄的妹控情绪，生怕自己的一厢情愿到最后成为一场空。她患得患失，爱的有些辛苦。

“什么时候回来？”下巴抵着怀里人的肩膀，一想到又要很久不见，Sennie无法情绪高涨。

Léa转过头，将遮住脸的几缕发丝别在Sennie耳后，好像还不够似的，干脆起身绕去Sennie身后，几根手指飞舞了片刻，Sennie散开的长发编成了松散的辫子。她趴在沙发靠背上，目光一寸一寸逡巡于Sennie的侧脸，“哎呀，果然我们世恩最漂亮了。”

吧唧，带着蔓越莓奶昔味道的嘴唇吻了姑娘的侧脸。

Sennie跟受惊的兔子似的，捂着脸一蹦三米远，待她反应过来，Léa已经笑瘫在沙发上，不停用她带着口音的韩语说Sennie太可爱了怎么会这么可爱。

让她发笑的姑娘抿紧嘴角耷拉了眉毛，气冲冲回去卧室，用被子把自己裹成一个生气的团。

不消片刻，卧室门锁咔嚓一声，然后是拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音，脚步声停在床边，Sennie感觉到后腰处被推了推。

“世恩？吴世恩？吴Sennie？”

吴Sennie现在好生气，这个女人不仅绕开她的问题还故意逗她，坏女人，坏姐姐。

“真的生气啦？那我下次带回来的糕点和老酸奶应该给谁吃呢？”

去拿给边白熙啊，她可是你在K队最喜欢的妹妹，哼。

“那我拿给白熙了哦。”

哗！被子猛地被掀开，乱糟糟的头发糊在Sennie的脑门和嘴唇，“你还真的拿给她！”

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Léa蹬了拖鞋，抱着床头那只毛绒玩具笑得滚来滚去。

……又被耍了。Sennie彻底没了脾气，扯过棉被一角仔细盖在Léa光裸的双脚上，然后下床准备洗漱睡觉，衣服下摆却突然被拽住，回头便看见Léa微微喘着气看她，亮晶晶的双眼比星星还好看。

“给你买双份，只给你。”

虎牙咬着嫩红的下唇，指甲将掌心掐出月牙形的小坑，吴世恩再也忍不住了。

也就几秒钟的时间，Léa的双腕被她按在手里，Léa的舌头被她含在嘴里，Léa的全身都在她掌控之中。

“世……唔……”她说不出完整词句，只有黏糊糊甜腻腻的气音，听上去像撒娇一般。

“别说话……”

松了Léa的双腕，Sennie沿着衣衫下摆慢慢揉捏女孩子柔软的腰肢。白天刚剪了指甲，边缘还有些毛刺，她故意挠着Léa 的肋骨，身下的人因为怕痒微微瑟缩，她松开那副唇舌，迷恋的看着Léa。

“我喜欢姐姐……”

“嗯……”

“喜欢很久了，是恋人那种喜欢……”

她知道以Léa的反射弧一时片刻还反应不过来她在说什么，但她还是怕，怕听见任何有关拒绝的字词，随即又一次细细用自己的嘴唇揉捻Léa 略厚的下唇，挠着肋骨的手指滑去下方，从内裤边沿钻进去，停在女孩子的私密部位。

Léa反应过来了，慌忙拽住Sennie的手腕，下垂眼瞪得圆溜溜，既惊慌又失措。

“不、不行……”

“就一次，姐姐，算我求你，就一次……”嘴上撒着娇，眼睛却不敢看Léa，只有她自己知道，她怕的心尖都在发抖。

可能有一个世纪那样漫长，Sennie经历了恐慌、失落与担忧，额头抵在软绵绵的胸口，胸腔里咚咚咚跳着的东西快要敲碎她不牢固的自信心。就在几乎要放弃之时，脸颊传来温热，她突然抬起头，Léa仍像以前那般看着她，Léa的指尖拨开她挡住眼睛的额发，她听见Léa说：

“世恩不能后悔哦。”

明明已经22岁了，吴世恩还是哭的像16岁的小姑娘，小年糕一般挂在Léa身上，脑袋埋进Léa的肩窝，抽抽搭搭，又哭又笑。

后来，她的确没有后悔，尤其看见Léa赤裸的身体在床上像白芍药一般绽放，她想，就是打死她都不会后悔。

她很莽撞，牙齿咬破了乳尖，指甲弄痛了Léa，只好用舌头细细的舔，将Léa 的下体舔舐的一片泥泞，Léa光裸的脚腕被她捏住，然后分开到极致，艳红的部位发着抖，分不清是淫液还是口水，弄湿了股间与床单。Sennie将自己卡在Léa双腿间，用同样湿的滴水的部位磨蹭Léa，Léa 被她折磨的不断发出小猫一般的呻吟，胸前软肉因为动作轻轻晃动，Sennie抓住她们，又觉得这样还不够，便俯下身嘬吸。

Léa以为自己的灵魂要被这副唇舌吸走了，她不得不抱紧胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，好阻止灵魂彻底出窍，可是Sennie太会寻找她的弱点，湿漉漉的肉唇磨蹭她的花核，她分不清流出去的到底是灵魂还是什么，只知道Sennie的唇舌和双手把她变成一滩春水，然后悉数被Sennie饮下。

高潮的时候，Léa缩在Sennie身下发抖，下面存了太多的水，当Sennie离开她，那些水涌个不停，小她三岁的妹妹坏心眼抹了一把，又拿给她看，她迷迷糊糊看见Sennie的指尖滴着水，听见Sennie问她姐姐的水为什么这么多，她答不上来，任由Sennie将手指放进她嘴里，她品尝到Sennie与她自己的甜美。

外面下了雪，应该很冷，但是Léa无心去知晓，她只想知道Sennie到底有多热，便温顺的收起手脚，枕着Sennie的臂弯渐渐入眠。

BaekHee结束一轮战斗去厨房倒水的时候，Sennie还坐在玄关前抱着膝盖，小狗一般傻傻等待Léa，她叹口气走过去，将Sennie拽起来，牵着她的手把她按在沙发上。

“别着急，很快就回来了。”

她能不着急吗，整整一个月没见到恋人，换谁都会着急。

“不过都这个点了还没到，该不会——好好好，我闭嘴。”BaekHee比划着拉上拉链的动作，她可不想惹毛这个小祖宗。

大眼瞪小眼瞪了好半天，BaekHee闹腾的性子遮不住了，黑亮的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，胳膊一伸拦住Sennie的肩膀，“想不想让艺星姐跟你撒娇？”

她鬼精灵的语气逗活了Sennie的心思。怎么可能不想？她做梦都想，可是让Léa撒娇太难了，上次二巡安可场打着做饭撒的幌子要求姐姐们撒娇，只有Léa躲过去了，还反将她一军，让平日里高贵冷艳的吴世恩噗通一声跪服。

见小妹上了勾，BaekHee坏笑着贴上Sennie的耳朵，叽叽咕咕替苦恼的小妹出主意。

“真的要这样？！”Sennie到底还是纯情，脸颊红扑扑，瞪圆了眼睛推开BaekHee。

“听我说完。”

两人又叽叽咕咕咬了半天耳朵，Sennie越听脸越红，听到最后已经紧张的吞咽口水，脑海里浮想联翩，那边BaekHee大大方方拍着她肩膀，一副听她的绝对没错的样子，然后留下一句去买游戏碟片便潇洒的出了门。

Sennie揪着手里的绒毛玩具，按照BaekHee教她的事先在脑海里预演。

哎呀哎呀，这样怎么能行，太羞羞了。

纯情的吴Sennie害羞的要钻到地底下去，她搂紧了怀里的绒毛玩具，想阻止不着边际的思维，奈何想象中的Léa那样甜美可爱，思维更是发散到外太空。她一头栽倒在沙发，脑袋埋进抱枕堆，撅着屁股悄悄傻乐。

于是刚进门的Léa便看见一米七四的小妹在沙发上扮鸵鸟。

“世恩？”

手还没挨上去，Sennie几乎要跳起来，慌慌张张支支吾吾看着一脸不明所以的Léa。

“姐、姐姐回来了……”

“嗯。”Léa点点头，摘下棒球帽脱了外套开始翻行李，她穿着那件旧T恤，长发随意扎成马尾，几缕发丝散在后颈，黑，白，黑，Sennie看得心痒痒。

“吃饭了吗？这是点心和酸奶，一会儿我们再去吃饭——”话音未落，热乎乎的气息吹在脖颈，“世恩？”

女孩子半跪着将她揽进怀中，手指拨开那些发丝，嘴唇轻啄柔嫩肌肤，她一边喊着姐姐，手一边探进衣服里，轻车熟路解开内衣扣，仔细揉搓那一团软肉。

许久未曾这般亲密，Sennie有些急躁，不管Léa要求去床上的劝说要求先洗澡的劝说，按倒她的姐姐，手指隔着外裤揉压隐秘部位。

“世恩，去床上……唔……”

她整个人都覆盖在Léa 的后背，Léa的身形比她稍微小一些，以致时常幻想能把Léa放进她的衣兜，走到哪里带到哪里。

“姐姐跟我撒娇我就带你去……”Sennie回忆着BaekHee教她的方法，用软糯糯的语调实行她的计划。

相识近九年，Léa怎不知道小妹心中所想，她舔着嘴唇偷偷笑了笑，转身面对Sennie，“世恩啊，去床上好不好？”

——许久未见，就让她得逞一回吧。

——这就得逞了？？？

“Sennie……”

好像是得逞了呢。

“可是我就想在这里……”

哦？还想得寸进尺？好吧好吧，满足你。

“那Sennie可不能弄疼我……”

吴Sennie惊得下巴都要掉下来，脑海里已经成型的计划被这样软糯的撒娇呼呼呼吹跑了，连反射神经也一起被吹跑了，手脚僵住，想不起该进还是该退。

那边Léa实在绷不住，笑得肚子痛，“哈哈哈……妈呀笑死我了……”

是的，又又又被耍了。

“姐姐又耍我……”她干脆赖在Léa身上不起来，嘟着嘴好委屈的模样。

“我是说真的，”脸颊被温热的手掌捧起，Léa的嘴唇跟蝴蝶翅膀似的，带着奶油味道的风吹过Sennie的唇角，鼻尖，额头，“不能弄疼我。”

她心底似乎住着一头野兽，风吹草动便会张牙舞爪的作乱，Léa就是骚动的源头，引着野兽出了洞，可是Léa又像另一头野兽，会舔毛会安抚她的野兽，她想与这头野兽相依为命。

衣物散落一地，Sennie看着Léa光裸的身体，脑子里开满一片白芍药。乳尖在空气中瑟缩，又被舔的湿润肿胀，几个浅红的指印留在四周，Sennie满目迷恋。

“姐姐，摸摸我……”

Léa听话的抬起手学着Sennie平时对待她那般去对待那对软肉，Sennie的乳房很饱满，一只手握不过来，软肉从指缝间溢出，配着Sennie满足的样子，Léa 比她更迷恋。

“姐姐，我喜欢你……”

她呢喃着，手指滑进Léa的肉道，那里面早已潮湿，不过进去了指尖，嫩肉便迫不及待涌过来，如同一张嘴吸着她。Sennie呼吸的很急促，胡乱吻着Léa 的身体，白嫩肌肤上留下一道道亮晶晶的痕迹，Sennie又舔着她的耳朵，她最受不了Sennie这样做，嘴巴开始咿咿呀呀的呻吟。

“嗯……哈……”

肉道内的手指蜷起，指关节顶过每一寸，又剧烈的抽插，Léa被她害的喘不上气，连话也说不完整，只能无意识的喊着世恩，世恩。

“姐姐，我喜欢你……”

她又这样说，好像这话是什么咒语，只要不断念咒，Léa就会中招，实际上，Léa早就中招了，她沉迷与Sennie这句咒语，Sennie每说一次，她的心智便流失一点，直到终于将所有心智交给Sennie。

手指被嘴巴代替，灵活的舌头钻进肉道，转着圈舔舐，可是这样还不够，她想把Léa整个吞吃入腹。牙齿轻咬着肉唇，Léa惊呼了一声，抬起胯部将下体全部送给Sennie，这样做应该是没错的，喂饱Sennie这件事没有错。

的确没错，Sennie将小巧的花核含在嘴里，舌头绕着它打圈，手指再度挺进肉道，进的很深，可以碰到最敏感的一点，她戳按那个地方，有什么东西从最深处涌出，顺着指根滴滴答答，弄湿了臀肉下方的地板。

Sennie离开她的时候下巴和嘴角沾了不少淫液，她故意伸出舌尖舔干净，Léa红了脸，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，不敢看陷在情欲中的Sennie，Sennie好喜欢这样的Léa，她分开Léa的双腿，像以前每一次对待过的那样，用自己同样潮湿发痒的部位磨蹭Léa，她俯下身，将嘴里残存的味道送给Léa。

“这是姐姐的味道，好吃吗？”

“唔……”

Léa被她吻得说不出话，只能搂紧她的脖子努力回应，甚至扣紧Sennie的臀肉，将两个人的距离拉的近些再近些。

她觉得自己像飘在半空，Sennie就是承载她的云朵，温柔的裹紧她，可是Sennie撞着她的动作又那样凶，要把她撞碎似的，她很害怕，不顾过度折叠的腰，紧紧搂住Sennie。

身下是冰凉的地板，但是Léa却感觉不到，她满心满眼只有Sennie滚烫的身体，暖着她的手脚，烤化了她，然后融入Sennie的身体，而Sennie 的唇舌要比她的身体还滚烫，只要是Sennie吻过的地方，她都能感觉到那处烧起了火，这火在身体内部熊熊燃烧，烧得她神志不清，尖叫着喷出一波又一波的淫液。

“姐姐，我爱你……”

我也爱你。

分别的清晨，Léa的动作已经很轻了，Sennie还是醒了，或者说她一直没怎么睡。

“又要走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“什么时候回来？”

Léa歪着脑袋看对面那张写满依依不舍的脸，然后踮起脚吻了吻Sennie的额头，又替小妹拢好杂乱的长发。

“再下雪的时候。”

Sennie拥抱了她，脑袋枕着她的肩膀，“什么时候下雪。”

“很快。”

有多快？

日出日落那样快。


End file.
